Casa de Muñecas
by Kyliam
Summary: Draco y Hermione empiezan sus vacaciones atrapados por accidente en la casa de muñecas de la aún no nacida Lily Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopsis:** Draco y Hermione empiezan sus vacaciones atrapados por error en la casa de muñecas de Lily Potter.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Casa de Muñecas**

Hermione Granger miraba perpleja por milésima vez la carta que tenía en sus manos. Su mirada iba de un extremo a otro releyendo el contenido mientras su boca se abría ligeramente.

_**Señorita Hermione Granger.**_

_De acuerdo al artículo 76° sobre los Derechos y Obligaciones del Trabajador, se les concederá a los trabajadores que posean más de un año de servicios, la posibilidad y obligación de disfrutar de un período anual de vacaciones pagadas._

_Los trabajadores tendrán derecho a un periodo anual de vacaciones de acuerdo con lo siguiente: durante los primeros diez años de servicios, 20 días laborables; durante los siguientes cinco años de servicios, 25 días laborables y, en los años posteriores de servicios, 30 días laborables._

_Usted lleva trabajando cinco años en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica sin tomarse un solo día de descanso incluyendo los días que por Ley no debería trabaja, haciéndola así, merecedora de unas vacaciones de 20 días, las cuales empezarán cumplidos los siete días después de la entrega de esta carta._

_Esperando que disfrute sus vacaciones._

_**Atentamente.  
>Almerick Shanks.<br>Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica**_

Ella no podía tomarse ni un solo día de descanso, imposible. Su ley sobre los derechos de los elfos se había aprobado al igual que la ley sobre los licántropos, pero todavía le quedaba demasiado trabajo, quedaban muchos temas por investigar. Ni siquiera entendía porque era obligatorio tomar un periodo de descanso, en vez de quejarse Shanks debería estar agradecido; ella siempre era la primera en llegar y la última en irse, era la mejor en su trabajo y había tenido éxito en la aplicación de muchas leyes. Si no tomaba un descanso era porque amaba su trabajo. La situación era irónica.

La carta había llegado hace una semana y ella aún no sabía qué hacer. Cada día se tomaba 10 minutos para releerla esperando que apareciera milagrosamente una solución pero solo podía pensar en la cantidad de trabajo acumulado que tendría al regresar. Era cierto que en realidad estaba adelantada, demasiado adelantada, aunque según su lógica, ese adelanto se perdería con las vacaciones ocasionándole así un atraso.

Tomó su bolso y se fue al único lugar donde podía quejarse tranquilamente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La casa de los Potter era grande, pero no ostentosa, era la típica casa a la que fácilmente se le daría el nombre de "hogar" por su calidez. Sus habitantes también eran cálidos aunque en ese momento una castaña estuviera al borde de la desesperación debido a una pelirroja.

-Hermione, es tu primer día de vacaciones. –dijo con impaciencia Ginny Potter - Deberías estar en el Caribe, en Paris, o incluso en el Ártico celebrando con los pingüinos.

-Los pingüinos están en la Antártida, Ginny. Además, no sé qué hacer, y no puedo coger el primer avión que esté disponible. – comentó como si la sola idea le horrorizara.

-¿Son las cosas que vuelan y te llevan a otros lugares como los trasladores? Pues no sería mala idea. –dijo Ginny ignorando la mirada de asombro de la castaña. –Quien sabe, podrías llegar a algún lugar interesante y desconocido. Tal vez te esté esperando alguna aventura. Quizás te extravíes y te encuentres con algún chico guapo que te acompañe en una emocionante e impredecible aventura. Y al final te enamores de él, y luego ambos se enfrenten a la decisión de separarse o seguir juntos, pero entonces ¿quién sigue a quien?, ¿tú te vas con él?, ¿o él accede a abandonar todo para regresar a Londres contigo? Podría ser que luego…

-Ginny –interrumpió exasperada Hermione.- ¿Has estado leyendo novelas muggles rosas, verdad? Además es imposible, soy Hermione Granger, nada que no haya planeado con un mes de antelación me sucede, y si llegara a pasar, seguramente sería algo ya previsto y entonces tendría la solución adecuada al problema.

-Ese es tu problema, Hermione, tienes todo malditamente calculado. Deberías darte la oportunidad de ser espontánea. Y sí, he estado leyendo novelas rosa, no es que pueda hacer otras cosas –bufó Ginny- Harry me tiene peor que cuando estaba embarazada de James o Albus, ¡no me deja hacer nada!, desde que se enteró que es niña ha estado empecinado en la idea de proteger a sus sirenitas. ¡Sirenitas!, Merlín, desde que vimos "La Sirenita" no ha dejado de compararme con ella. –dijo mientras rodaba los ojos incrédula.

Hermione la miraba intentando aguantar la risa, había sido ella quien le había recomendando a Ginny las historias de Andersen para que no se aburriera de la extrema sobreprotección de Harry durante su embarazo. Ginny terminó llorando dramáticamente cuando Ariel terminó convertida en espuma y Hermione le sugirió a Harry que le mostrara la película, alegando que esa si tenía final feliz.

-Bueno, Ginny, acepta que ambas se parecen físicamente. –dijo ignorando la mirada asesina de su amiga.-Por cierto, ¿cómo va el cuarto de Lily?, ¿necesitas ayuda? Tengo veinte días disponibles para ayudarte en absolutamente todo lo que necesites. Lo que sea, en serio –terminó esperanzada.

-Gracias, Hermione, pero ya está terminado. Así que quiero que mañana cojas el primer avión, tengas tu aventura, conozcas a mi futuro cuñado y estés aquí de regreso para ser la madrina de Lily.- comentó mientras acariciaba tiernamente su abultado estómago de siete meses.

-Bien, seguiré tu consejo, pero no tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre. Iré a visitar a mis padres a Australia, supongo que ahí encontraré en que distraerme, o tal vez podría investigar sobre la aplicación de las leyes con respecto a las criaturas mágicas.

-Genial, pero nunca se sabe, podrías tener tu aventura ahí.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Te gustaría ver el cuarto de Lily? Apenas lo terminé hace unos días, ya solo falta que "la sirenita dos" nazca. –añadió irónicamente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba mirando a Harry Potter, sentado frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio del despacho de la cálida casa de los Potter.

-¿Y bien Potter?-dijo exasperado-¿Firmarás el jodido papel o debo pedirle a tu hormonal esposa que me prepare un cuarto de invitados en tu casa mientras espero?

-Tranquilo Malfoy.-dijo Harry ignorando el tono irritante con el que hablaba Malfoy.- Ya te dije que si firmaré. Solo debo asegurarme que hayas cumplido con todo.

Draco bufó indignado. Era cierto que años atrás había sido un completo imbécil, pero ya había dado muestras de que al menos respecto a las leyes ahora era un ciudadano responsable.

Después de terminar Hogwarts y haber quedado absuelto de los cargos de mortífago gracias al apoyo de Potter, él se había concentrado en limpiar el apellido Malfoy y en sacar adelante los negocios familiares. Para su mala suerte, dos años atrás, el Ministerio, siendo más precisos el Departamento de Aurores, específicamente Harry Potter, descubrió ciertos métodos ilegales usados por el rubio en beneficio de sus empresas. En su defensa, aseguro que los imbéciles a los que hechizó con un Imperius se habían adueñado de manera ilícita de un gran porcentaje de las acciones de las empresas Malfoy mientras sus padres y él estaban siendo enjuiciados.

Potter sabía que todo aquello era verdad, y en vez de denunciarlo, le ordenó colaborar durante dos años para el Departamento de Aurores. Finalmente esos dos años se habían cumplido y ahora esperaba impacientemente a que Potter terminara de leer el informe detallado de los servicios prestados por Draco durante esos dos años.

Draco contempló el despacho con aburrimiento mientras Potter terminaba de leer las últimas hojas. El despacho no era tan lujoso y elegante como el que tenía en la Mansión Malfoy, sin embargo, tenía buen gusto. Draco pensó que quizás la comadreja pelirroja hubiera sido la responsable de la decoración, Potter seguramente hubiera hecho una decoración digna de una cueva habitada por escregutos de cola explosiva. Río al pensar en su broma.

-Listo, Malfoy.-dijo Harry mirando con suspicacia a un sonriente Draco.-Eres libre. Solo espero no volver a tener noticias tuyas sobre actos ilegales, quizás sea otro quien lo descubra y no sea tan indulgente como lo fui yo.

-Tranquilo Potter. Después de dos años trabajando para ti, pienso tomarme unas largas y merecidas vacaciones. Los negocios Malfoy van excelente y tengo a mucha gente haciéndose cargo de que continúen así.

-Entonces Malfoy, disfruta tus vacaciones.-dijo Harry extiendo una mano para estrechar la de Draco a modo de despedida.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-¿A qué no es lindo?- mencionó por décima vez la pelirroja al mostrar el décimo peluche que decoraba el estante de Lily.

-Si Ginny, es lindo, todos son lindos. –Definitivamente Hermione era una mujer paciente.

Hermione observó la habitación mientras Ginny recitaba dónde, cuándo y por qué había comprado ese peluche. El cuarto era lindo, era rosado y blanco, a ella no le gustaba el rosado pero debía admitir que su amiga era muy buena decorando. Era obvio que Ginny se había inspirado en los cuentos de princesas muggle que había leído. El cuarto era digno de una princesa. A pocos metros de una cuna tapada por un delicado velo rosado, había unas sillitas rodeando una mesita donde descansaba un juego de té. Hermione sonrió recordando cuando ella jugaba "al te" con sus muñecas. Pegado a las paredes habían estantes con peluches y muñecas, también había uno con las novelas rosa que Ginny leía y otros cuentos infantiles tanto muggles como mágicos.

-… y entonces Harry me dijo que no quería que su sirenita tuviera un peluche de hipogrifo porque podía asustarse por la imagen salvaje del animal –dijo Ginny señalando un horrible peluche de hipogrifo. Hermione tuvo que aceptar estar de acuerdo con su amigo. El peluche era aterrador. –pero entonces le dije que era para sustituir el tatuaje de hipogrifo que nunca quiso hacerse, y que además Lily sería lo suficientemente valiente para no acobardarse ante la imagen de un peluche por muy horrorosa que fuera…

Hermione dejó de escuchar cuando se acercó al armario ligeramente entreabierto. Lo terminó de abrir y vio una casa de muñecas de 40 cm de altura con dos pisos. Era hermosa.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga al percatarse que ya no le prestaba atención.

-¿Te gusta? Es un regalo para Lily, aunque no lo podrá disfrutar hasta que esté más grande. La casa es linda, no he tenido tiempo de observarla detenidamente porque estaba arreglando el cuarto de Lily, pero se ve muy linda Me lo dio una anciana bruja dueña de una tienda de antigüedades muggles a la que mi padre ayudó. Al igual que a mi padre le encanta hechizar objetos muggles para coleccionar, pues accidentalmente uno de sus asistentes puso varios a la venta. Cuando se dio cuenta, acudió a mi padre para que le ayudara a recuperarlos antes que los muggles salieran dañados, eran muchos los objetos vendidos así que lo ayude. No quería involucrar a otras personas del departamento y para evitar que la anciana tuviera problemas con el Ministerio. Esta casa se la hiso su padre a su madre cuando se casaron, es una réplica de la casa que tenían. Para su aniversario, su padre hiso dos muñecos; uno idéntico a ella y uno idéntico a él. Años después, al morir su padre, su madre se deprimió profundamente y terminó obsesionándose con la casa de muñecas. Todo el día jugaba con los muñecos en la casa, decía que su esposo seguía vivo a través del muñeco y que ella no lo podía dejar solo, que él se aburría. Finalmente su mente se consumió entre la fantasía y la realidad, su cuerpo quedó agotado por la depresión y murió una tarde mientras jugaba con la casa. La anciana me dijo que es hija única, es soltera y no tiene parientes, además que la casa le trae malos recuerdos. Me la regaló y me dijo que era momento de agregarle recuerdos felices, a fin de cuentas, la casa se hiso como un regalo de amor, y que los recuerdos de amor debían continuar. Es una señora encantadora, te agradaría…

Vaya, la casa sí que tenía su historia. La mirada de Hermione cubrió completamente la casa. Era blanca, de estilo antiguo, dos pisos, con un jardín en la parte de atrás y un ático. El primer piso tenía una enorme puerta con elaborados adornos tallados en la madera, a cada lado había dos ventanas. El segundo piso tenía cinco ventanas con balcones y cortinas de seda color rojo. Los detalles en la construcción eran asombrosamente elaborados. Estaba tan concentrada que dio un respingo al escuchar el sonido de una voz masculina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Se encontraba malhumorado recorriendo los pasillos de la casa de Potter. Este último estaba por entregarle los papeles firmados con su liberación cuando un mocoso de quien sabe cuántos años había irrumpido la habitación llorando y gritando que el mocoso mayor le había hecho quien sabe qué.

Y ahora, él, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba como en cacería, paseando velozmente los pasillos siguiendo los llantos de dos mocosos y los pasos de su célebre padre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Ginny, cielo.- dijo Harry entrando a la habitación de Lily- Ah, hola Hermione. Ginny, la habitación de Albus se está inundando, al parecer James fue el culpable, no lo dudo, pero ahora Albus está llorando porque todo se mojó. Necesito que los vigiles mientras arreglo la habitación.-grito Harry por encima de los llantos de Albus mientras mantenía alejado a dos niños desesperados por pelearse.

-¡POTTER, DAME MI JODIDO DOCUMENTO!- un Draco Malfoy furioso entró a la habitación atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

Hermione miró su amiga. Su rostro se había puesto rojo. Solo había dos razones por las que el rostro de Ginebra se ponía rojo; cuando se avergonzaba y cuando estaba furiosa. Daba miedo verla enojada, y daba más miedo cuando además de enojada, también estaba embarazada.

-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! ¿¡CÓMO QUÉ INUNDASTE LA HABITACIÓN DE TU HERMANO! … ¡Y ALBUS, POR MERLIN, DEJA DE LLORAR! … ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL PADRE QUE DEBÍA ESTARLOS CUIDANDO?.. ¿Y TÚ?-gritó dirigiéndose a Draco- ¿DE QUÉ PRIVILEGIOS GOZAS PARA PONERTE A GRITAR EN CASA AJENA? –la mirada de Ginny se centró en Hermione- ¿Y TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ PUDIENDO ESTAR DISFRUTANDO DE LAS PLAYAS AUSTRALIANAS?

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. Harry soltó a sus hijos. Albus dejó de llorar. James se escondió detrás de Harry. Hermione se alejó de su amiga y ocultó parte de su cuerpo dentro del armario. Draco deseo desaparecer y se ocultó detrás de la puerta.

-¡HARRY Y YO IREMOS A ARREGLAR LA HABITACIÓN!... ¡JAMES LE PEDIRÁ PERDÓN A ALBUS!... ¡ALBUS ACEPTARÁ LAS DISCULPAS Y DEJARÁ DE LLORAR!... ¡Y CUANDO REGRESE, HERMIONE YA SE HABRÁ IDO A AUSTRALIA, Y MALFOY ESTARÁ DONDE SEA QUE DEBA ESTAR Y HARRY LE ENVIARÁ POR LECHUZA EL ESTÚPIDO DOCUMENTO! –Ginny miró fríamente a todos y salió de la habitación con un asustado padre y dos niños siguiéndola apurados.

-Granger- dijo Draco recuperando su confianza.- Parece que la comadreja hembra tiene controlado a Potter.

-Cállate, Malfoy-espetó la castaña- de nada ayudo que entrarás gritando como si fuera tu casa.

Hermione le dio la espalda a Draco y decidió observar por última vez la casa de muñecas. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de Draco a su lado. Lo miró de reojo y vio como éste contemplaba con repulsión la habitación rosada.

-Así que éste es el cuarto de la futura mini comadreja pottérica.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo y entonces se percató que una de las ventanas del segundo piso estaba ligeramente entreabierta, un trozo de papel atorado impedía cerrarla por completo. Intentó sacarlo con sus dedos pero no pudo. Sacó su varita y usó un encantamiento para aflojar la ventana. Tomó el pedazo de papel y vio que las letras estaban grabadas. Su contenido no se entendía por la tierra que tenía entre las ranuras del grabado. Con un golpe de su varita fue limpiando la tierra mientras leía en voz alta el contenido del papel; parecía un poema.

_La falta de mi otra mitad me hace pequeño_

_Mas yo soy responsable de este __agujero_

_Por eso nuestra unión debo cultivar con empeño_

_Para salir al fin de este encierro._

_Con la seguridad del lugar al que llamo hogar_

_Con la calidez que a mi corazón da calor_

_Con la confianza que en mí ha de abundar_

_Hallaré la respuesta en el amor._

_Solo así me podre liberar._

La habitación empezó a temblar, Hermione sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. La puerta de la casa de muñecas se abrió de golpe y expulso un fuerte viento al rostro de ambos. Volteó asustada a ver a Draco pero en sus ojos vio reflejado el pánico que ella también sentía. Un pequeño tornado se empezó a formar atrapando sus cuerpos. Hermione intentó aferrarse a Draco mientras esté intentaba salirse del tornado. Asombrados, cada uno vio como el otro empezaba a reducir su tamaño mientras eran succionados por el tornado que salía de la casa.

Aspirado el viento expulsado por la casa, la puerta se cerró suavemente.


End file.
